Un Vieil Album
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Duo se décide à faire le ménage dans son appartement et trouve un vieil album.


Titre : Un vieil album  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : POV Duo  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie, hein.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com  
  
C'est long, faire le ménage. En plus, même si on le fait, ça va revenir dans le même état, toujours ! Je ne fais jamais mon lit, d'ailleurs. À quoi ça sert de bien replacé les couvertures alors que dans la même journée, vous allez les défaire ? Dans un de mes mangas, un personnage disait : « Crimes et poussière, même combat. Ils reviennent toujours. » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Eh ben, j'suis d'accord, sans une seule seconde d'hésitation ! Bonne chose ou mauvaise chose ? Mon appartement est un petit trois et demi, donc, c'est à dire qu'il y a 'seulement' ma chambre, le salon et la cuisine a nettoyer. Enfin terminé de ranger ma chambre ! Yeah ! Attaquons-nous maintenant au salon.  
  
Analysons le travail à faire : Un, ramasser mes cd qui sont un peu partout et les remettre dans les bons boîtiers. Deux, ramasser les écailles d'arachides, sacs de chips, sacs de barres de chocolats, assiettes de gâteaux (dans lesquelles ils ne restent presque même plus de graines!), papiers de bonbons et tout le reste. Trois, ramasser les vêtements qui traînent. Quatre, balayer. Et cinq, ré-arranger ma bibliothèque (composée presque exclusivement de mangas et de bd). Bon, let's go, Duo, au travail !  
  
Hum. commençons par les vêtements. c'est le moins long ! Je prends la dizaine de morceaux et je les lance dans le panier à linge en moins d'une minute. Nombre de tâches à exécuter encore : plus que quatre ! Bon. cd ou nourriture ? On va dire. cd ! Comme ça, je pourrai mettre un de mes cd. Lucky ! Je viens de tomber sur celui que je voulais ! Mettons-le dans le lecteur. et hop ! Play ! La musique s'élève et la chanson Dragula se fait entendre. Je me mets aussitôt à chanter les paroles : « Dead I am the one, exterminating son, slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze. Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry. ». Tout en dansant au son d'une de mes chansons favorites, je range ma collection de platines. Ça aussi, c'est long. Faut dire que j'en ai pas qu'une p'tite collection, non monsieur ! Je dois pas être loin des deux cents. J'en ai pour tous les goûts ! Du classique au heavy metal, en passant par les soundtracks et la pop !  
  
Je finis près d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sans avoir pris la peine de les placer en ordre, histoire de plus me retrouver - histoire que c'est trop long et que ça me tente pas pour le moment, aussi ! -... surtout pour mes cd de DDR. D'ailleurs, je remarque ça, y a l'air de m'en manquer un. Ça doit être ça, le cd que Quatre m'a emprunté. J'éclate de rire en imaginant notre blondinet adoré danser ça. Mais bon, qui sait ? Peut-être que ça une passion cachée en lui ! Nombre de missions : réduite à deux ! Trois ? Comment ça, trois ? C'est si important que ça, ré-arranger une bibliothèque ? Naaaaaaaaaan !  
  
Avec courage, je me décide à ramasser tout ce qui traîne sur le plancher, ce qui me prends plus d'une heure. Dire que j'ai fait mon ménage y a pas encore tout juste une semaine ! J'ai enfin terminé ! Yeah ! Maintenant, repos bien mérité ! Je me commande une pizza toute garnie avant d'aller m'étendre paresseusement sur mon sofa. Hummm. on est couché là-dessus. Enfin. en attendant mon repas, je me pige un dvd qui s'avère être Mission Impossible 2. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas revu, celui-là ! Comme je déteste être déranger durant un film, je vais me choisir un manga à lire en attendant ma bonne pizza et de faire jouer mon film.  
  
Je laisse aller mes doigts sur mes rangées de bandes dessinées japonaises avant de me décider. Yami no Matsuei, premier tome. J'adore ! Ça parle de shinigamis ! En le prenant, je me rends compte qu'il y a un livre derrière mes mangas chéris. What's it ? Un album photo. De nous, les g-boys, pendant la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui fout là ? J'ai jamais fait d'album de nous !  
  
Ding dong !  
  
Laissant ma découverte sur la table du salon, je vais répondre. Et je reviens aussitôt avec ma pizza pour le feuilleter.  
  
Première page. Une photo de Wufei durant son entraînement de sabre quotidien. Il a l'air super sérieux, comme toujours. Tiens, je remarque. On dirait presque la position d'attaque des Crocs de loups de Saïto, dans Kenshin ! La différence est dans l'arme ! Juste en dessous de ce cliché, il y a encore deux photos de lui : une prise pendant qu'il dormait, sur l'autre, il a le visage plein de glaçage à gâteau. Je souris en voyant cette dernière. Je me souviens trop bien des circonstances dans lesquelles je sais pas qui a prit ses photos ! Quatre préparait un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Wufei et j'ai. fait fâcher notre ti Wufy. En courant pour ma survie, je me suis précipité dans la cuisine et lui ai lancé la première chose qui fut à ma portée : le gâteau. Bah, il a eu le temps de comprendre qu'il était pour lui : jamais su comment il avait fait pour être capable de lire les écritures sur le gâteau, Bonne fête, Wufei, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur lui. Son honneur atteint, il est allé bouder dans sa chambre. Étrangement, quand il est redescendu, il ne restait presque plus crémage sur son visage. vu qu'il en restait encore un peu n'importe où, j'en déduis qu'il était en train de le manger ! J'ai trop ris en voyant ça.  
  
Deuxième page. Quatre. Une photo de lui en boxer de bain à moitié calciné. Comprenez par là, graves et gros coups de soleil. On dirait une ganguro qui a mal bronzée. Une autre de lui posant pour la caméra. Big-smile-and- shining-eyes-made-in-Quatre, dans son costume qu'il portait si souvent qu'on aurait dit un uniforme. La troisième le représente en train de jouer avec un petit chiot. Cute, really cute ! Je crois que c'est un bébé de golden retriever. Le chiot, pas Quatre ! Le dernier cliché de lui le montre habillé en fille pour une mission sur L1. Il porte une robe bleue à motif fleurs légèrement violacées.  
  
Troisième page : Trowa. Je crois bien que c'est lui qui prenait les photos, puisqu'on voit clairement qu'il tient l'appareil. Seulement deux photos de lui. Et c'est avec son air habituel. Sauf qu'il est torse nu. Et c'est pas qu'il est loin d'être mal fait, loin de là ! Mais bon, il appartient à notre blondinet de la page précédente.  
  
Comme pour approuver mes dires, la page suivante leur est dédié. Trois clichés d'eux. Un en pique-nique sur la terre, en France, je crois. La seconde en train de s'embrasser, dans leur chambre. Et la troisième, je vous passe les détails. Duo, regarde pas, regarde pas !  
  
Tournons la page. C'est moi. Quatre clichés ! La première me représente en train de me démêler les cheveux - c'est ça, Mission Impossible !! D'ailleurs, ils m'ont approché pour le troisième à ce propos. -, avec pour seuls vêtements une petite serviette orangée. La suivante, moi à moitié saoul dans un bar. C'était l'idée de Trowa de m'amener là pour fêter mes 16 ans. Je suis accroché au cou d'un parfait étranger qui essaie en vain de m'y décrocher et je ris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. On voit Quatre dans le coin de celle-ci, affreusement embarrassé. La troisième me montre dans toute ma splendeur shinigamique : un sourire sadique sur mes lèvres, un regard glacial. Prise en mission. Comment Trowa a fait ? Mystère ! Et la dernière et non pas la moindre, prise durant un cosplay - pour une mission, je vous juuuuuuuuuure ! -. Y a pas à dire, j'suis fait pour être Yoko, de Bastard ! Quatounet, Kal Su, Trowa, Avygueil, Zech, Dark Schneider, Heero, Lars et Wufei. Où est Wufei ? Je crois qu'il avait refusé d'y participé. Pourquoi Zechs avait-il participé ? Un chantage avec Relena que j'ai pas compris. Pis j'm'en fous pas mal en fait. On s'était vraiment éclatés ! C'était ça, l'important !  
  
J'hésite à tourner la page. Je me doute bien de ce qu'il y a. Sans doute des photos d'Heero. Et, honnêtement, j'ai pas trop envie de les voir parce que... mon amant est mort. Il s'est fait explosé avec son gundam à la fin officielle de la guerre. Et je lui en veux terriblement pour ça. Se tuer pour rien, sans rien dire, sans message ! Et j'étais enfin en couple avec lui. Mais. je n'arrive pas à refermer l'album et je tourne la page.  
  
Heero. Seulement deux. Primo, sur son laptop adoré. Nihihihi.. Celui-là, il a fini par être pendu par Shinigami au plafond suspendu d'une des planques. Okay, ça lui a rien fait à ce pc, mais c'était de voir la réaction des autres ! Vraiment quelque chose ! Genre, de l'extérieur, on voyait seulement la corde. À voir la panique, je suppose qu'ils avaient cru que je m'étais pendus. Moi, me pendre ? Jamais ! Ça n'a pas de classe ! Peut-être mourir en combat ou de vieillesse, ou en sauvant une demoiselle en détresse. Je rigole ! Secundo, il fixe son gundam. Je le maudis, ce gundam. Heero partageait son temps à trois choses : à lui, à son laptop et à moi. Et la plus petite partie du temps me revenait !! Et il supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche Wing ! Je n'ai pas encore accepté ça. Il reste encore quelques pages remplies. Je vais voir la prochaine..  
  
Des larmes emplissent mes yeux en voyant les clichés de moi et de mon ancien amant. Les deux premières sont semblables : je suis en train de le déranger durant l'écriture de ses fichus rapports. Ensuite, une photo prise pendant que je lui déclarait mes sentiments. On se regarde dans les yeux, tout à fait sérieux et légèrement embarrassé pour le japonais et complètement pour moi. C'était durant un bal organisé par OZ où il avait fallu qu'on aille incognito. La page suivante est aussi remplies de divers clichés de nous deux. Tro-man, comment t'as fait ça sans que je m'en rende compte ? Va falloir que je te le demande dès que je te vois, toi !!  
  
Les trois dernières pages remplies le sont de nous tous et de nos proches. Celles-là, je m'en souviens. J'en ai moi-même prises une ou deux. Une prise durant une mission d'infiltration d'école - à croire qu'on avait que ça à faire, infiltrer des écoles! - en Angleterre. Trowa et Catherine durant une représentation au cirque. Heero danse Relena. Grrrrrrrrrr, elle a pas le droit !!! C'est mon Hee-chan, pas le sien ! Je jette rapidement un coup d'?il aux autres puis je tourne voir s'il y en a d'autre. C'est quoi, ça ? Une lettre ? Hum ? Pour qui ? C'est seulement signé Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy ? Je laisse de côté l'album.  
  
« Gomen, Duo. Je sais que tu vas sans doute me détester après que j'ai. » Ce passage est gribouillé. En plus, c'est difficile à lire, c'est écrit petit et rapidement « Tu dois comprendre que depuis que je suis jeune, j'ai toujours été le 'Perfect Soldier' comme vous le disiez tous, même si je commençais à être en phase 'Becoming Human' grâce à toi. Je commençais. Quand la guerre a été officiellement terminée, j'ai paniqué. Un soldat n'a plus rien à fait dans un monde en paix. Même Relena l'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'a poussé à faire ce que je vais faire, par contre. » Autres gribouillages. « Je ne t'ai jamais menti, ni à toi, ni aux autres. Je t'aimais. Je t'aime encore et je continuerai même après la mort. L'amour. Un des sentiments que tu m'a appris. Mon préféré. J'ai mis cette lettre dans cet album que j'ai fait avec Trowa, pour toi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu mettras à la trouver, ça dépendra où il déposera cet album. Oui, il est au courant. Il a bien tenté de me faire changer d'idée, sans succès. Ne te fâche pas après lui parce qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé; je lui ai fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire avant que tu trouves ce message. Je n'avais plus rien à faire dans un monde en paix. On a plus besoin de soldats, de moi. Ma mission est terminée. Tout comme ma vie au moment où tu lis ce message. Pardonne-moi, Duo. Je t'aime Vis pour nous deux.  
  
Heero Yuy, 16 ans »  
  
Hee-chan. Mon Hee-chan. Je fonds en larmes en hurlant ma douleur d'amour. Moi. moi j'avais besoin de lui ! Derrière la lettre, il y a un petit cliché de coller. Il est en train de sourire dans le cockpit de Wing, le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais fait. Sans doute prise juste avant qu'il ne se fasse exploser. Hee-chan. Je vivrai. J'ai survécu à la guerre comme je t'ai survécu. Je vivrai pour nous deux maintenant que je commence à te comprendre... Je comprends, mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord. Je t'aime, Hee-chan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors ? C'était comment ? Je savais plus comment faire la fin !! _ J'espère que ça vous plu tout de même. ^_________^ 


End file.
